


I Don't Wanna Get Up Yet

by Alices_Madness



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25838056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alices_Madness/pseuds/Alices_Madness
Summary: Adam and Joey are having a nice lazy morning. Then the elite comes banging on the door.
Relationships: Adam Page/Joey Janela
Kudos: 16





	I Don't Wanna Get Up Yet

**Author's Note:**

> Just some cute Joey/Adam fluff. I was watching some past matches and I forgot how much I shipped them for a while. Anyways, enjoy!

Adam slowly blinked his eyes open, taking a deep breath as his muscles started to wake up, feeling sore and stiff. The match from last night had definitely left its mark. He opened his eyes to see messy blonde hair filling his view. He pulled back, unwrapping his arms from around the soft skin, fingers brushing over familiar scars. He went to lift the blankets, to sit up, when arms wrapped around him.

“M’ not ready to be awake yet,” Joey mumbled, voice thick with sleep. Adam chuckled as Joey wrapped himself like a koala around him. Messy hair splayed across Adam’s chest as Joey laid his head down. They laid like that, letting the sounds of the hotel slowly waking up surround them. The faint scent of stale cigarette smoke clung to Joey’s hair, and though Adam had tried to get him to quit, that scent had become so familiar. It smelled like quiet mornings like this, of adrenaline and fast heartbeats. It smelled like trust, like stupid jokes and late nights. It smelled like Joey.

Suddenly, a knock at the door snapped Adam out of his thoughts.

“Joey, babe, I gotta get up,” Adam pushed the blankets off, untangling himself from Joey, despite his lovers whinging.

“Nooo, I don’t wanna wake up.”

“You don’t have to, love. You have to let me up though, someone’s at the door.”

“How am I supposed to sleep without you?” Joey pouted, reaching for Adam as he stood up.

“Joey, it’s just housekeeping, it won’t take more than thirty seconds, shush.” Adam pulled on a shirt, some random one laying one the chair as he passed. When he opened the door, he was met with the Bucks and Kenny.

“Morning guys, sorry about that, just woke up. What can I do for ya?”

“We’re going out for breakfast, man. Did you forget? Hurry up and get dressed.” Matt explained.

“Oh, oh shit I guess I did forget. Sorry about that, I’ll be out in a few.” Adam apologized, before closing the door and walking back into the room, looking for his suitcase.

“Who was it?” Joey asked, still not moved from where Adam had left him.

“I forgot I was going out to breakfast with the guys. I’m late. I’d invite you, but you don’t look to ready to face the world quite yet.” Adam laughed as he pulled out a pair of jeans, quickly changing and pulling his boots on. He tied his hair up and slid on a sweatshirt. He leaned down, kissing Joey goodbye, before grabbing his phone, keys, and wallet.

“Hey,” Joey called from the bed as Adam grabbed the door handle.

“Yeah?”

“Bring me back pancakes,”

“Of course, I love you,” Adam called back, opening the door to his friends' faces once more.

“Love you too,” He heard Joey say, muffled probably by the pillow he most likely smushed in his face. He smiled, making sure to turn the lights off before he closed the door, letting Joey sleep a little longer.

“Joey didn’t want to come?” Kenny asked as they started down the hallway.

“He’s not a big fan of mornings.” Adam shrugged, laughing.


End file.
